Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chip package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) chip package without a substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background
LED chips emit light in response to excitation by an electrical current. One typical LED includes a heterostructure grown on a substrate by metal-organic vapor phase epitaxy or similar techniques. An LED heterostructure includes n and p type semiconductor layers that sandwich light producing layers. Exemplary light producing layers may be quantum wells surrounded by barrier layers. Typically, electrical contacts are attached to n and p semiconductor cladding layers. When a forward bias is applied across electrical contacts, electrons and holes flow from n and p layers into a light producing active region. Light is produced when these electrons and holes recombine with each other in an active region comprising at least one semiconductor material.
LED chips are typically enclosed in a package that extracts the light and protects the chip from being damaged. The LED package typically includes phosphors that convert light generated by the LED into white light, a lens that directs light, contact pads for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit, as well as other components. The cost of packaging the LED chip can significantly contribute to the overall cost of making an LED device and is therefore an important factor into whether LED devices can be made commercially viable for consumers.
Therefore, there is a need for an LED device that can be manufactured and packaged in high volumes and delivered to consumers at low cost.